Blender
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Intinya—Sasuke terlalu memuja gadis ciptaannya itu. Ia mengembangkannya terlalu parah sehingga memberi kesan bahwa gadis blender itu benar-benar hidup. Mulai dari memberi animasi dengan ribuan frame sampai dengan memasukan suara yang ia ambil dari beberapa sample suara teman-teman perempuan di kampusnya.


Cukuplah baginya—seorang mahasiswa Multimedia yang kini tengah sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah _software_ di _notebook_nya itu. Salah satu tangannya sibuk menngerakkan sang tikus kecil—_mouse_, sementara salah satunya lagi ia tempatkan pada barisan _keyboard_, ctrl+z. Walaupun di tengah hembusan napasnya terlihat setipis gas putih seperti kabut, peluh masih saja membanjiri keningnya. Sesekali peluh itu bahkan terjatuh dari helai rambut _raven _ miliknya.

Persetan dengan tugas yang tidak pernah ada habisnya ini.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia membanting dan menginjak-injak _notebook_ kecil ber_skin_ ayam tersebut. Andai saja setelahnya, sang kakak tidak akan berusaha keras untuk membunuhnya, membagi tubuhnya dalam bentuk-bentuk 'mini'. Pastinya takkan ada keraguan dalam dirinya untuk menghancurkan _notebook_ gratisan yang dibelikan oleh sang kakak tercinta. Yah—bagaimana pun, yang namanya tugas harus segera diselesaikan, bukan?

Berjuanglah, Uchiha Sasuke.

. . .

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Blender –story; not the application- © Uchiha Ry-chan

**Warning!**: AU, OOC, mixed POV—kinda, typo(s), etc.

**A/N**: Blender adalah sebuah aplikasi 3d yang sering digunakan dalam pembuatan animasi 3 dimensi.

. . .

"Oi, _teme_. Istirahatlah. Sudah lebih dari 8 jam kau berada di depan _notebook_ ayam itu. Memang tidak ada waktu lagi, huh?" tanya seorang lelaki lainnya –mungkin temannya?- seraya menyeruput kopi hangat di dalam sebuah cangkir berukuran sedang. Tidak heran jika lelaki itu memilih meminum kopi panas ketimbang _cola_ kalengan yang dijual di _vending machine_ kampus, tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Hampir seluruh daerah di Jepang tertutup oleh salju.

Namun orang yang dipanggil _teme_ tadi sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan sang lelaki berambut pirang berantakan. Kedua matanya seolah tak berkdip, terus saja melihat ke layar notebook-nya. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Setidaknya sedikit saja kau alihkan pandanganmu dari aplikasi ber_background_ abu-abu itu, Sasuke.

"Sas-UKE, kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku sama sekali, ya?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang itu seraya menjewer telinga Sasuke. Berharap dengan itu, sedikit saja lelaki yang notabene adalah sahabatnya, mau mendengarkannya. "Kau sudah 8 jam lebih berada di depan _notebook _ayam itu! Istirahatlah sebentar!"

Sebentar, ya? Istirahat sebentar. Ide yang bagus. Lagipula mataku sudah perih sekali berada di depan _notebook_ ini terlalu lama. Pikirnya.

"Kau benar, _dobe_. Aku akan beristirahat sebentar. Mungkin sekitar 15 menit. Dimana kau mendapatkan kopi itu?"

Dengan anggukan dan jawaban singkat dari orang yang dipanggilnya _dobe_, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju _cafeteria_ di lantai dasar kampus itu. Sial—kenapa jauh sekali, sih? Jika memang bisa _delivery_, ia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk memesan secangkir kopi tersebut. Ya, hanya secangkir kopi panas yang diantar—ehm, memangnya kau pikir seberapa banyak uang seorang mahasiswa, eh?

Sesaat setelah mendapatkan segelas kopi panas tersebut, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa—yang memang sengaja di sediakan bagi para mahasiswa lembur sepertinya—. Sambil membanyangkan tugasnya yang baru 75% selesai itu, Sasuke perlahan memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Tentunya dengan kopi panas yang belum sempat tersentuh oleh bibir pucatnya, dan kini perlahan mulai berjatuhan menyentuh lantai berdekorasi kayu, _cafeteria_ itu.

. . . Blender . . .

Ia segera berlari ke ruangan tempatnya meninggalkan seperangkat alat ngampus ala mahasiswa Multimedia. Beda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini lelaki dengan gaya rambut err.. pantat ayam itu terlihat lebih bersemangat walaupun terkesan terburu-buru.

Dengan cepat ia segera memasukkan _password_ _notebook_ miliknya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedikit lagi—tinggal 25% lagi. Maka berpisahlah ia dengan tugas biadab yang membuatnya nyaris tidak tidur selama tiga hari.

Aku bertemu dengannya dalam mimpiku. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda seperti sakura dengan kedua mata _emerald_. Postur tubuhnya, entah kenapa sangat cocok dengan model karakter yang menjadi tugasku kini. Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi. Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa kau atau kebenaran tentang keberadaanmu sebenarnya. Kumohon maafkan aku dan kegilaanku yang menciptakan visualisasi dirimu dalam bentuk tiga dimensi. Salahkan dosen itu jika nantinya kau marah aku jadikan objek percobaan penyelesaian tugasku ini.

Dan tanpa disadari—waktu sudah berputar terlampau jauh. Burung-burung mulai berkicau di balik gedung itu.

"Selesai," ujar Sasuke seraya menghela napas lega. Kedua iris _onyx_-nya menatap karakter gadis tiga dimensi itu dalam-dalam. Sementara segaris tipis senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. "Akan kunamai kau Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Walaupun tidak bisa menjawab dengan kata-kata, senyuman yang terpampang di wajah manis gadis tiga dimensi berambut merah muda dengan kedua iris _emerald_ yang kini terkurung di dalam _notebook_ ayam tersebut, menjadi jawaban tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Padahal—senyuman itu juga yang membentuk adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sele—woah! Siapa ini? Cantik sekali! Terlalu cantik untuk ukuran karakter tiga dimensi, _teme_!"

Cantik, ya?

"Berterima kasihlah kepada _blender_ dan mimpiku. Gadis ini tiba-tiba muncul dalam mimpiku saat aku membayangkan tugas ini. Ya, karena kurasa pas, kujadikan saja gadis itu sebagai objek tugas ini." jelas Sasuke.

"_Sasuga, teme-kun_! Kau memang mahasiswa paling berbakat di jurusanmu! Kau pasti akan mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan pandangannya untuk menatap gadis itu. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa disadarinya—semburat garis merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

~ FIN ~

**Omake**

Dosen yang memberikannya tugas itu—sekaligus nilai yang sangat memuaskan lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu—hanya dapat menganga lebar melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke. Jelas saja dosen itu mengangakan mulutnya dengan lebar, Sasuke seperti orang gila belakangan ini. Ia selalu membawa _notebook_-nya kemana pun ia pergi. Mengajaknya berbicara mesra seolah tengah berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

Intinya—Sasuke terlalu memuja gadis ciptaannya itu. Ia mengembangkannya terlalu parah sehingga memberi kesan bahwa gadis _blender_ itu benar-benar hidup. Mulai dari memberi animasi dengan ribuan _frame_ sampai dengan memasukan suara yang ia ambil dari beberapa _sample_ suara teman-teman perempuan di kampusnya.

Terdengar tidak masuk akal—memang. Tapi itulah yang terjadi pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Rasa cinta _virtual_ dengan Haruno Sakura. Gadis tiga dimensi yang ia ciptakan dalam aplikasi _blender_.

. . .

**A/N **–lagi-: !Ho-hola. /w/);; saya tau ini gaje tapi entah kenapa saya masih nekat untuk mempublishnya. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan dan bisa menghibur kalian semua. Ide cerita ini secara random muncul di otak saya ketika guru produktif saya bilang, "Uji level kalian bukan di 3ds max, melainkan di blender", yang gak lama kemudian disambut dengan rasa ingin melempar bangku ke tembok. #jangancurhatry

Ano.. maafkan saya jika banyak kata yang kurang berkenan dan typo(s). Selain karena saya bukan mahasiswa—sulit rasanya, bagi saya pribadi, membuat cerita dengan diksi serius di fandom ini. Soalnya dari awal saya di Ffn –terutama FNI- saya jarang menggunakan diksi dan pilihan kata yang serius. Jadi.. GOMENASAIII~! oTL.

Segala macam kritik dan saran, saya tunggu di kotak review ya. /)w(\ terima kasih kepada para _readers _yang sudah membaca cerita gaje ini. Sampai jumpa~.


End file.
